


Two of a Kind

by Kiara_Strumi



Series: TwinTales [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot o crap that needs no mentioning, Angst, Bad Puns, Determination, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, FemChara, FemFrisk, Fish, Fluff, Humor, I REGRET NOTHING, I'm serious about that one reset, Lizard scientists, M/M, Monsters, ONE RESET, Older Chara, Older Frisk, Skeleton Puns, Skeletons, Souls, lost souls - Freeform, saves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiara_Strumi/pseuds/Kiara_Strumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk and Chara are twin sisters that ended up falling down a hole of the infamous Mt. Ebbott after an accident had occurred that had them fleeing in fear. On the way down however, both their memories start receding to the point that the only know their names and that they had no parents. After meeting a kind goat monster a tragic incident occurred when they both try to leave the ruins, forcing them to RESET. </p><p>They now stay with the kind Toriel as they both see her as a mother figure, they have stayed with her for over two years now. Learning all they can about their new home and monster kind, until their need to push forward gets the better of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two of a Kind

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of my Undertale Fiction Series. Part one is going to be a normal game play through with added on dialog for when they make it up to the surface, it will have different settings though and other changes towards it. Not your regular 'OMG Chara has been added as a see-able character through the gameplay type thing.' There are differences, it will have most similarities, but not a whole lot to where your having yourself skipping most of the story to get to the more flavored contents. The other parts of the series are going to be of different AUs in which different scenarios are put into play. 
> 
> More details at the bottom notes.

They knew they were not wanted. They were considered freaks, abominations... demons. Can you really fault them for having this anomaly? Or the strange happenings that occur after they were born? Or how similar looking that one of them looked like the first of 'the missing'?

The answer to those questions were no, but their small village still blamed them anyway. They were just kids, they didn't do anything that the people whisper about, or about anything the other kids say about them. You can't blame them for have abnormal red eyes. You can't blame them for the disappearance of the kids that used to live here. And you can't blame them when one of them so happens to look like the first of the missing kids.

Chara and Frisk are not to be blamed for any of it. But it didn't stop the glares, the taunts, the whispers that they can clearly hear. They're lucky no one had done anything physical to them, yet.

Frisk and Chara were twin sisters, fraternal twin sisters. Frisk had messy brown hair and light tan skin for sticking around outside in the sun. She wore mostly of striped blue and purple sweaters and black leggings. She loved the outdoors and took every chance to go out and explore, she also loved the thought of adventure. She was friendly to just about everyone in their small village even though the village didn't have the same liking to her.

Chara had neatly trimmed light brown hair and she was pale as a ghost with a bit of coloration around her cheeks. She wore similar style to her sister but the sweater was green with one yellow stripe across the middle, and brown leggings. She preferred indoors, but at times when her sister goes outside she would stick to the shade. She loved to read and let her imagination run wild. She was not very friendly, she knew the village didn't like her or her sister, so the same curtsy was given to the villagers. She would at times even threaten any of the kids to back off when they get nasty towards them.

You couldn't have believed they were even related if weren't for their eyes. Bright red eyes that sends shivers down anyone's spine. They held so much meaning and yet at the same time looked empty as if they hunger for something when you look into them. The sisters however see them as any normal eyes would be, but they knew they were different. They were the ages of fifteen going on sixteen in a few months, and they both curse their heights to whatever deities thinking it would be funny to keep them shorter then the others. They stopped growing when they turned thirteen and they were small, stopping only at 4' 11". And they kept being called midgets by their 'peers' in both their school and in the orphanage. Speaking of, they were just on their way to their orphanage from school. Seeing it was only a few blocks from the school, they didn't see the need to use the bus that day. They see it as any normal day, but it seems as though fate had a different plan for them. Because on this day they were being followed, by a few of their so called 'peers'. "

"Come on Frisk, we are going to get into trouble if we're late again." Chara was being impatient as she waited for her sister to catch-up.

"I'm coming, Chara." Frisk caught up and easily matched paces with her sister.

"Why did we decide to walk again?" Chara said as turned her head towards the darkening skies above.

"Because we felt like it." Frisk said as she too noticed the skies ever darkening mood.

"But it's going to rain soon, and we don't have our umbrellas!" Chara started to speed up when she felt the first droplet, Frisk following behind.

"Not my fault the weather decided to change their _stratus_!" Frisk said beaming with a big smile.

"Pfft, Frisk you dork! This is no time to be joking!" Chara suppressed a laughter at her sister's terrible pun.

"Ah, but your smiling." Frisk poked Chara's cheek looking smug.

"Whatever." Chara brushed off Frisk's hand away, but her smile was still in place.

All too soon did their good mood ended when they are abruptly blocked by three big kids. Two girls and a boy their age. Joey, Samantha, and Josh, their big time verbal bullies of the town. It has never gotten to the point of being physical, but at times they were just too close for comfort. Always closing in on them making them feel like a trapped animal. Chara and Frisk tried to stick close together, but there were times these three got one of them alone, making either Frisk cry or Chara angry (well, angrier).

"Hello Freaks!" Joey, a tall skinny girl with messy blonde hair in a ponytail addressed the twins. Wearing blue overalls and white shirt with white sneakers.

Chara stepped up front of Frisk, as if meaning to shield her. She can already tell Frisk was trying stay strong, but can see Frisk was trying to look a little bit more normal. Closing her eyes so that none of them can see her red irises, the bullies really got to her with their 'anomaly'.

"We're not 'freaks'. Now move it's fixing to rain." Chara was trying to stay calm, but these guys really like to push her buttons.

"Awww, what's the matter? Can't handle a little rain?" Samantha, a girl with red hair in a pixie cut and a little on the chubby side. She wore blue jeans and a black tee with a cute panda eating bamboo leaves.

"We're just here to tell you guys another kid went missing. A month ago, in fact." Josh, average height and build with slicked back black hair and an overbite. Wore a leather jacket, white tee and blue skinny jeans. A big Greaser fan if you ever saw one. He take the direct approach while the other two like to taunt them.

"So? Why are you telling us this if this was a month ago?" Chara was confused, usually when someone went missing, usually a kid they get strange looks from everyone they pass by. Usually on the day when a missing report is filed to the police about it.

"Kid's parents dropped them off to their grandparent's house for a bit while they be working in the big city. The old hag unfortunately died of natural causes, no one in town knew the kid was living with them until the kid's folks came to see why that hadn't heard from either of them. There is a search for the kid now. But an eye witness said that a month ago a kid with the same description of the one missing was around the path that led to Mt. Ebbott." Josh answered with a look of disinterest. Though he was getting annoyed the rain was going to ruin his leather jacket.

"That's got nothing to do with us. Now would you move already? We are getting soaked here!" Chara was getting pissed off in a major way and was bothering her that there has been another missing kid, around Mt. Ebbot no less. A lot of people went missing when they went there, people are saying that it was haunted by the first kid who went missing there. The first kid which happens to look like her. She grabbed Frisk's hand and tried to move past them, but Joey and Samantha shoved them back.

"Who said you two are going anywhere freaks?" Joey then shoved Frisk down on the cement sidewalk.

"Ow!" Frisk had scraped one of her knees trying to save herself from face planting. Her black legging ripped and small bits of blood oozed out of the wound.

"Hey!" Chara yelled out and shoved Joey right back, which made the girl angry and started roughly grab Chara's hair eliciting a hiss of pain from her.

"Try that again! I dare ya!" Joey pulled at Chara's hair again, taking pleasure at having the girl in pain.

"Let her go!" Frisk said as she got back up and tried to get to her sister, but Samantha blocked her way.

"Come on you two let's just let them go already. My jacket is going to get ruined." Even though Josh had said that he looked uncomfortable with the recent events that are playing out.

"Not till I teach this Freak a lesson." Joey pulled harder on Chara's hair almost lifting the girl off the floor.

Chara had tears pooling around her eyes, she was in pain and she was frustrated. She was also very angry. With a shout she kicked Joey in the knee, making the girl let go of her hair. Then Chara shoved Joey before she can balance herself, off the sidewalk and into the street. Everything started to slow then, the rain now dropping at a greater rate has caused several drivers to not see as well. An incoming car coming in at a fast rate didn't see Joey on the road till now and pushed on the breaks, but with the roads now slick with water it didn't quite make the stop until...

SCREECH

THUNK

Everything turned back to normal pace. But everyone was frozen in shock. Joey had been hit by the car, and the sight was not pretty. Joey's right arm was smashed and pool of blood was starting to form around her. The guy driving the car got out of the vehicle with a cellphone in his hand speaking urgently on it. Then his attention went to the kids that were still staring in shock.

"Hey! You kids stay there, the police and ambulance are on the way. The police will want a report." This got them to unfreeze and Samantha started to panic.

"She did it! Chara pushed Joey in the road!" Samantha kept shouting the same thing over and over while running over to the driver.

Chara was scared now. She looked at Joey's broken body, then at the driver who was now looking at her with an expression she could not identify. Then she heard the sirens of the emergency vehicles and started running.

"Chara!" Frisk ran after her, no one else followed.

Frisk kept calling for Chara to stop, but they just kept running. With it raining it was hard to tell where they were running off to. They kept running, they eventually ended up running up some sort of hill. Eventually it was getting hard to run up the slope that Chara slowed to down to a stop. Frisk finally came up to stand by Chara. Both panted from exhaustion. Neither of them said anything. Until Chara looked towards Frisk.

"I killed her." Chara's voice sounded dead to Frisk ears.

"No you didn't." Frisk tried to reassure her.

"Yes I did." With that Chara continued up.

"Please Chara, you don't know if she's dead. You didn't kill her." Frisk followed up with her sister.

"Yes I did, there was blood Frisk. Blood, so much blood."

"Chara, stop saying that. And either way it wasn't like you meant to get her run over. You didn't know the car was coming. You just wanted to get her away from you."

Chara slowed her steps, and looked towards Frisk again. Her eyes held fear, sadness and defeat.

"It doesn't matter, they're going to take me away when they find me. Josh and Samantha are going to tell the cops it was me who did it, and that I did on purpose. Heck, they'll probably try to say that you helped me. And who are they going to believe Frisk? Us or them?"

"Chara-"

"No, Frisk! What's done is done! And we can't do anything about it! There's no way we can go back now!"

"Chara! Stop!"

"No! You can't tell me to stop for anything!"

"Chara! Look out!"

"What-?!"

Frisk had try to warn her. But she ended falling down after tripping on a vine and into the giant hole. Frisk grabbed her sweater and try to pull her back up, but she started falling in with her. Frisk grabbed a hold of something that felt like a tree branch and kept a hold of it. She screamed for help, but no one came. The branch snapped and they continued their descent down. They held onto each other, a feeling starting to blossom as they fell. It was a welcoming feeling, and wrapped around them like a blanket as they held on. 

That feeling was Determination.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the first series. The second series will be of what would happen if Frisk was with Chara when they fell into Mt. Ebott. They are still Twins mind you. Their will be a lot of changes, and 'hopefully' a more happier ending to where there is (spoiler) no suicide. But the Monsters will still be able to get out to the above ground (somehow). Still working on that one. Then the rest of the series is of them in different AUs such as Underfell, Swaptale, Underswap, Mobtale, and a couple others that I'm deciding on. By the way, can anyone tell me who swaps with Grillby?! I keep thinking Muffet, but then I'm like that doesn't make any sense! Help please!


End file.
